The invention relates to a pull-out assembly for furniture, having an inlay plate which is guided along pull-out rails by means of a lift fitting in a manner to be liftable and lowerable.
Such pull-out assemblies are frequently used for furniture in the form of tables or cupboards and have the purpose to extend the area of the work surface formed by the tabletop or worktop by the area of an inlay plate which can be stowed inside the furniture. In the lifted position, the inlay plate is flush with an edge of the worktop. When the inlay plate is to be stowed inside the furniture, it is lowered by means of the lift fitting into a position in which it is lower than the worktop and held in a position approximately in parallel with the worktop. Then, the inlay plate can be pushed back by means of the pull-out rail into a stowed position in which it is accommodated underneath the worktop, so that the furniture requires less space in this condition.
The lift fitting is usually configured such that it holds the inlay plate stably in the lifted position. However, when the inlay plate is pushed a certain amount towards its lowered position, either manually or by means of a drive mechanism, it falls, due to its own weight, into the lowered position in which the final position is limited by stops.